El y Yo
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: One-shot basado en la cancion de Ella y Yo de Don Omar y Aventura. Zero debe de confesarle a Yuuki algo que hara que su amistad cambie, por que el amor simplemente llega a uno sin poderlo evitar


_Hola a todas y todos… si se que debería de estar escribiendo el próximo capítulo de Los vampiros Niñeros pero… verán tengo esta idea en la cabeza y no me la logro sacar u.u… entonces eh decidido escribirla… todo empezó en mi trabajo… mis compañero estaban oyendo reggaetón (a mí en lo personal no me gusta pero…) y en eso sonó Don Omar y aventura con esa canción de Ella y yo (creo que así se llama la canción) y de inmediato se me vino esto a la cabeza… espero les guste y me dejen un rr … dado que será mi primer intento de lemon, lemon les suplico de rodillas que no sean duras conmigo aun siento que me falta muchooooo que aprender… dejen sus criticas en rr… me han hecho adicta a ellos… sin más nuestro querido…_

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Vk ni la canción me pertenecen… si VK me perteneciera ya sabemos que sería Yaoi y si la canción fuera mía seria rock… así que a mí solo me pertenece este loco desvarió… en fin a leer… Por cierto espero que no se mareen ya que habrán muchos Flash Back`s_

* * *

><p><strong>El y Yo<strong>-

POV Yukki

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde la muerte del sangre pura Kuran Rido, desde entonces yo me había ido a vivir con Kaname, visitaba al director y a Zero bastante seguido, después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo Zero volvió a ser el de siempre, me trato como antes de recordar mi pasado, como antes de que se supiera que yo era una vampiro de sangre pura, el entendió que yo no tenía la culpa de ser quien era, inclusive después de mucho, demasiado si me preguntan, esfuerzo Zero y Kaname entablaron una amistad, algo extraña pues siguen tratándose con rivalidad pero ahora es divertido verlos pues se que es en son de broma, todo gracias a que como representantes, Kaname de los vampiros y Zero de los cazadores, debían trabajar juntos, salían a misiones por temporadas, porque aunque la mayoría del mundo vampírico se había adaptado a las reglas impuestas por Kaname y el nuevo concejo todavía existían algunos rebeldes, pero como iba diciendo desde que trabajan juntos los veo diferentes el uno con el otro.

¡Ah! Kaname, llevo cuatro años junto a él y todo ha cambiado, el primer año fue genial, maravillosos, me sentía en las nubes como en un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe y la princesa vivieron felices para siempre, todo era fantástico, pero desde hace tres años las cosas han cambiado bastante, debido a las misiones con Zero cada vez lo veo menos y cuando lo veo lo siento algo lejano como si su cuerpo está ahí conmigo pero su alma, corazón y pensamiento no, pero hay algunas ocasiones, casi nulas, menos de las que me gustarían, que es como en ese primer año, yo lo quiero y mucho y sé que él me quiere pero ya no se cuanto, será mejor que deje de pensar en esas cosas y me concentre en algunas menos tristes.

Como por ejemplo Zero, si ahorita estoy sentada en esta cafetería a la que veníamos cuando todavía estaba en la academia Cross, lo estoy esperando me cito por teléfono dijo que tenía algo muy importante por decirme, ¿me pregunto qué será? Sonaba algo nervioso y preocupado. ¡Zero! A él también lo he visto cada vez menos y cuando tengo la oportunidad de verlo lo siento distante y me mira como si se sintiera culpable será que al fin me dirá que es lo que le sucede, algo me tendrá que decir porque se oía muy nervioso…. ¿nervioso?... Kaname también se veía nervioso en cuanto le dije que hoy saldría con Zero… ¿será que algo sucede y Kaname no me lo quiere decir, será que alguna nueva guerra se acerca?... Ok. Mejor dejo de preocuparme porque tal vez no es nada… oh. Yukki tranquilízate que ahí viene Zero.

-¡Zero! – casi grite cuando lo vi, pero es que tenía tiempo de no verlo, apenas ayer regreso de una misión con Kaname, se fueron durante seis semanas,

-Yukki – me saludo con un breve abrazo, se ve cansado como si no hubiera dormido bien – como estas – me pregunto

-Bien, bien y tú te ves cansado – le dije señalando lo obvio

-Estoy bien no te preocupes –

-Y dime de que querías hablar – le pregunte con bastante curiosidad

-Etto… todavía no… mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido – esta evadiendo el tema pero no me preocupo y le sigo la corriente

-Pues me ha ido bien, las clases con Idol-sempai son un tedio, pero Takuma-sempai me ayuda un poco y Kain-sempai sabe entretener a -Aidou-sempai cuando definitivamente no quiero recibir clases – le dije haciendo mi típico puchero de niña

-No debería ser así Yukki debes de aprender lo necesario –

-Seh lo sé pero es que es tan aburrido, pero bueno con Rima nos encanta ir de compras Ruka nos acompaña de vez en cuando y Seiren siempre nos sigue en las sombras je, a ver que mas, que mas, ah sí ya ves que como casi no veo a Kaname me tengo que llevar bien con los demás y créeme es divertido molestar a Shiki, je mi primito se molesta muy fácilmente cuando algo tiene que ver Takuma-san y pues con Kaname las cosas van bien muy bien – sé que esto último es mentira pero no quiero preocupar a Zero, le sonrió, ahí es cuando veo que no reacciono como yo esperaba con respecto a lo de Kaname – y dime Zero como van las cosas contigo – le pregunto es hora de ver que es lo que pasa

POV ZERO

La oigo hablar de cómo se lleva con los nobles y me divierte en cierta manera saber lo que hace con ellos, imagino a Aidou desesperado de que Yukki no le ponga atención, Kain llevándoselo a su cuarto para que Yukki no termine echa un cubito de hielo, se que se divierte con ellos así como se que lo que dice de su relación con Kaname es mentira,

-y dime Zero como van las cosas contigo – esa frase me da la entrada que necesito, la cite hoy aquí para decirle todo, no es justo para ella que las cosas sigan así, está decidido hoy Yukki se enterara de la verdad, se lo debo a ella, bueno aquí voy a decirle todo

-yo… mmm…. Etto… - sabias palabras Kiryu a donde mierdas se te fue el valor que lograste conseguir para hacer esa llamada, deja de idioteces y díselo de una vez, ok hoy si aquí voy – yo estoy saliendo con alguien – uff lo dije una parte pero ya es algo, veo su rostro primero noto confusión, luego sorpresa y luego alegría

-Kyaaaa – ese grito me dejo sordo – ¿en serio? No puede ser no sabes cuánto me alegra – su alegría me duele – debes estar súper feliz – me dice con una sonrisa tierna, si supiera

-No todo es color de rosas Yukki – si ya empecé a decirle le terminare de contar –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – la miro y sé que no me entiende – ¿pero dime como es ella?, ¿como se llama?, ¿la conozco? –

-Una pregunta a la vez – la miro con un sonrojo en el rostro pero es que aquí viene la segunda parte de la confesión prefiero mirar para otro lado antes que verla a ella – y no es un ella es un él – me quisiera meter debajo de la mesa no quiero verla a la cara me pregunto que pensara ahora de mi, al no oír nada de ella la volteo a ver y lo que miro me deja anonadado, se está riendo, se está riendo o por todos los dioses – oye no creo que sea gracioso – ese fue el detonante para que las carcajadas salieran a flote

-¿en serio? ¿un él? – aun no lo puede creer – woow no me lo esperaba pero me alegra que tengas a ese ser especial y dime ¿Cómo es él? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿lo conozco? – al parecer el entusiasmo solo aumento, pero debo confesarme – y cuéntame como te va con él – bueno ya hable ahora debo continuar

-Mmm… pues veras como te digo es un chico y bueno pues… este… - al verla sonreír alentándome a continuar mi corazón se quiebra un poco mas – las cosas no van del todo bien – le digo al fin

-¿Que es lo que sucede? – veo que la preocupe

-Veras… este… etto… el tiene novia – ahí está lo dije

-¿novia?... pero etto él no es… bueno tu sabes… gay –

-No es eso, veras él además es vampiro… y como sabes nosotros… etto – no sé como continuar

-No importa que genero sea nuestra pareja, lo sé, pero lo que me sorprende es que tu salgas con un vampiro – la veo sonreírme

-Sabes que ya supere esa etapa – le digo

-Pero bueno entonces porque él sigue con ella, si está contigo es porque te ama ¿no? – tan inocente que es Yukki

-Si me ama – es cierto lo sé – pero no es así de fácil, el lleva ya tiempo con ella y no la quiere dañar – y yo tampoco quiero que la dañe – lo ultimo solo lo pienso

-¿Dañarla? Pero ¿no te está dañando a ti? –

-No porque yo se que él me ama a mi – lo sé muy bien

-Vamos Zero, debes luchar por ser el único y no ser el otro – Yukki no sigas por ahí

-No digas esas cosas, que tú no sabes quién sale dañada en esta ecuación – no puedo dañarla a ella no

-Pues no deberías preocuparte por dañarla a ella, deberías de preocuparte por vivir ese amor que se tienen ambos – si tan solo supieras

-No Yukki, las cosas no son tan simples, él la quiere como su hermana –

-Vamos Zero cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer – me dice con esa sonrisa tan suya

-No es así de fácil –

-Sigues diciendo lo mismo, entiende Zero si él está contigo es porque no la ama como mujer y eso al final solo la dañara a ella, a mi parecer deben de estar juntos – ok creo que ha llegado la hora, él ya está aquí

-Yukki, debo ante todo agradecer tu amistad y tus concejos y ahora solo me queda pedirte PERDON – miro su cara de confusión y aquí va la ultima parte de mi confesión – sabes sé que esto no solo estaba mal sino que no era buena idea yo te quiero y mucho y sé que él también lo hace, pero las cosas simplemente pasaron, no lo pudimos evitar cada vez esto que sentíamos era más fuerte, y simplemente paso, me enamore de él, él se enamoro de mi, nos enamoramos, y debo decirte que yo salgo con… - mi valor se fue al mismísimo infierno al ver que seguía confundida tal vez me podía echar para atrás con todo esto pero… una voz inconfundible termino esto por mi

-Conmigo – dijo esta voz profunda – Zero sale conmigo Yukki – ya esta Yukki sabe la verdad

-¿Qué? – se nota que aun no procesa la noticia

-Salgo con Kaname, Yukki – no sé que esperar, no reacciona Kaname solo me toma la mano se que el también está preocupado y nervioso por la reacción de Yukki

-¿Qué? – pregunta nuevamente

-Estamos juntos Yukki, desde hace un poco mas de tres años, ambos nos amamos y queremos que lo sepas pues después de pensarlo mucho he decido que desde ahora Zero y yo viviremos juntos, porque lo amo y él me ama a mi – se que suena duro pero es la verdad, ambos estábamos cansados de ocultarlo, de inventar misiones para estar juntos, gracias a Takuma y Aidou quienes siempre nos apoyaron hemos decidido ponerle fin a este tonto juego además de que no era justo tanto como para Yuuki como para este nuevo ser

-No puede ser, no puede ser – entro en modo de negación – pero ¿Por qué? Acaso no era lo suficiente para ti Kaname – le pregunto con las lagrimas a punto de salir

-No es eso Yukki – le respondió él – las cosas son así y no sabes cuánto lamentamos esto, por favor perdónanos –

-¿Lo lamentas? Ja si claro ¿Qué lamentas? ¿acaso será romperme el corazón? O tal vez ¿el haberme engañado en los últimos tres años? O tu Zero ¿lamentas el arrebatarme el amor de mi vida? ¿quitarme la felicidad que tenia? ¿Qué es lo que lamentan? – está siendo un poco cruel pero sé que quizás nos lo merecemos pero al corazón no se le manda – saben que – dijo poniéndose de pie – que los perdone Dios, si es que existe, yo no lo voy a hacer los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez, o bueno ustedes me perdieron a mí, ya veo que todo era mentira cuando decían que se iban de misión, lo más seguro es que se fueran para poder estar juntos ¿verdad? Bueno felicidades ahora podrán estar juntos siempre – las lagrimas ya corren por su rostro – y no se preocupen por mi ya que nunca me interpondré entre ustedes dos, porque ya nunca me volverán a ver – salió corriendo por la puerta, en un principio quise correr pero mis piernas no me obedecían, el agarre en mi mano me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Todo estará bien – Kaname me abrazo mientras me daba un pequeño beso y me limpiaba una lagrima sin querer había empezado a llorar

-Quizás – le conteste – pero duele –

-Lo sé – me dijo yo solo lo abrazo como a un salvavidas –

-¿Como fue que terminamos así? – la pregunta que hice, hizo que recuerdos volvieran a mi mente

Flashback punto de vista aparte

Había pasado ya un año desde que la guerra entre Kaname Kuran y Rido Kuran se viera finalizada a favor de Kaname claro está, el vampiro supo manejar muy bien sus piezas para así obtener la victoria. Pero no todo es color de rosa, después de que se develaran a los traidores tanto del lado de los vampiros como los del lado de los cazadores, nuevos consejos se habían creado quedando Toga Yagari como presidente del concejo de los cazadores.

Se había logrado una tregua entre los vampiros y los humanos, sin embargo esto no fue del todo agrado para ciertos vampiros entre ellos la vampiro sangre pura Sara Shirabuki, esta vampiro había desaparecido de la nada y se sospechaba que estaba creando un nuevo ejército de neófitos para atacar en el menor descuido.

Estos eran los problemas que veía venir el nuevo presidente Yagari, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-Adelante – dijo sabiendo quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta

-Buenos días Yagari-sensei me mando a llamar – por la puerta entro un apuesto peli plateado

-Si claro pasa Zero – invito a entrar al joven cazador – siéntate – el menor se sentó frente al que fue su maestro – veras – le dijo cuando este se hubo sentado – tengo una misión para ti – esto capto el interés de su alumno – tenemos algunos datos que creemos nos llevara al paradero de Shirabuki, y quiero que tu junto a un representante de los vampiros investigue a fondo que tan ciertos son los datos – termino de decirle

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo de ir con un maldito chupasangre si yo soy lo suficientemente capaz para hacer esto solo? – el peli plateado se levanto exaltado de la silla donde segundos antes se encontraba

-Si yo se que eres lo suficientemente capaz como para hacerlo tú solo, pero entiende que ellos quieren mandar a uno de los suyo para ver que tan cierto es todo esto – ya se esperaba una reacción similar del cazador

-Oh que diablos está bien si no me queda otra opción – resignación esa era la palabra que describía al ex-prefecto – y ¿quién diablos me acompañara?

-Oh pues según tengo entendido… – pero el mayor fue interrumpido por un vampiro que entraba con total elegancia a la habitación

-Yo – dijo este con una voz profunda y sensual

-Pero que diablos – el cazador del parche se le quedo viendo fijamente – según me dijeron Takuma Ichijo era el vampiro designado para esta misión – dijo viendo hacia los documentos que tenía en la mano

-Así era, pero Takuma está en su… como decirlo… luna de miel con mi primo y me ha pedido que lo cubra en esta misión – respondió el castaño mientras miraba al más joven con una sonrisa ladeada

-¿Luna de miel? – Zero estaba totalmente en shock – pero que se cree ese vampiro de cuarta –

-Oye agradece que enviara un reemplazo – le dijo el castaño

-Si claro Kuran al rescate – la ironía se podía saborear en sus palabras – es que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que cubrirle la espalda al estúpido de tu amigo –

-La verdad es que no – le respondió – no se me ocurre algo mejor que pasar dos semanas solo contigo en una ciudad apartada de la mano de Dios, lejos de todos, sin posibilidad de que Yukki sepa que la engaño contigo, o de que alguien más se entere de todo lo que tengo planeado para hacerte Zero – termino de decir Kaname con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro al ver como Zero se ponía totalmente rojo, pero es que era imposible no jugar con él, desde que había hecho ese tipo de tregua entre ellos y ya no se "odiaban" descubrió que le encantaba molestar a Zero verlo sonrojado era una delicia era algo que simplemente disfrutaba, aunque sabia en el fondo que no le importaría cumplir con sus palabras

-Oh cállate Kuran – Zero estaba totalmente sonrojado, pero es que desde esa dis que tregua el vampiro sangre pura le encantaba fastidiarle la existencia diciendo ese tipo de cosa, que bien sabia Zero en el fondo no le molestaría que las cumpliera. – y mejor infórmenme bien de la misión – y así empezó Yagari a informarles acerca de la misión, Yagari en el fondo sabia que esos dos algo se traían y solo esperaba que supieran que era lo que hacían, desde su "tregua" sabía que algo pasaba.

Esa "tregua" inicio a petición de Yukki, la pequeña vampiro después de horrores y dolores de cabeza había logrado que Zero la aceptara lo que no sabía es que Zero simplemente la estaba molestando para él ella siempre seria la pequeña molesta hermana menor Humana con la pequeña diferencia de que ella ya no era humana,

Después de este esfuerzo sobrehumano lo único que la pequeña quería es que Zero y Kaname se llevaran bien, pero es que para ella los dos eran importantes en su vida y no soportaría una eternidad con dos hombres de los que más quería ni siquiera pudieran estar en una habitación sin un intento de homicidio de por medio. Con esfuerzo y paciencia había logrado que su sueño se volviera realidad, y ahora esos dos hombres se llevaban medianamente bien tampoco esperaba un milagro y que los dos corrieran a abrazarse cada vez que se vieran.

Fin Del flash back

POV Zero

-Y ahí fue donde inicio todo – le dije a Kaname en cuanto recordamos el primer encuentro para nuestra primera misión juntos

-Bueno yo no diría eso – me dijo viéndome a los ojos – por mi parte inicio antes, tal vez desde antes de la dichosa tregua – me sonríe

-Quizás si – le respondo la sonrisa – pero en esa misión fue que nos dimos cuenta –

-Tienes razón –

Flash Back

Ya habían pasado más de 7 días de su misión y todavía no había señas de que Shirabuki se encontrara en esa área pero todavía tenían por delante 6 días más y nunca se sabía que podía pasar en esos días.

Hacía un calor de los mil y un demonios y la maldita habitación del hotel ni un puto ventilador tenia. Zero se arrepentía de haber sugerido que se quedaran en ese hotel de quinta, primero el mencionado "hotel" solamente tenía una habitación disponible y por ende les había tocado compartir habitación y ahora resulta que ni un ventilador les podían proporcionar.

-Maldita sea me muero del calor – era más o menos mediodía y por ello no podían salir a seguir investigando, todo por el maldito sol, el humor del cazador no era el mejor de todos

-Tu quisiste estar en este hotel, si nos hubiéramos hospedado en el que yo decía no estuviéramos sufriendo esto – fue la respuesta de su compañero, el cual no podía dormir por el calor que se encerraba en esa habitación

-Ni me lo recuerdes quieres – el cazador decidió aventarse contra su cama

-Pero es la verdad y ahora no podemos cambiarnos porque en el otro hotel no queda ni una habitación disponible – el castaño se levanto y a causa del calor se quito la camisa que llevaba

-Ya te dije que ni me lo recuerdes – el cazador imito la acción del vampiro, el maldito calor no lo dejaba ni pensar – por kami-sama necesito refrescarme – se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño donde se refresco un poco.

Al regresar a la habitación se quedo prendado de la imagen que tenía delante de él, frente a él se encontraba Kaname recostado en la cabecera de su cama con el torso desnudo y perlas de sudor por todo él, Zero sintió un calor dentro de él y no podía apartar la mirada de Kaname. Por otro lado Kaname al escuchar como Zero salía del baño volteo hacia este quedando en las mismas condiciones que el cazador al verlo, ahí en el marco de la puerta que separaba al baño de la habitación se encontraba Zero mirándolo fijamente con el torso descubierto también con gotas de agua escurriéndole por el cuerpo y esos labios que tanto lo atraían semi abiertos.

El vampiro sangre pura no pudo evitar sus instintos así que se levanto de la cama, se dirigió hacia el cazador y con desesperación lo beso, hace tanto tiempo que lo deseaba que al ver esa imagen tan tentadora no lo resistió mas, tomo al cazador de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él mientras lo besaba con pasión, al principio Zero no sabía que estaba sucediendo en su mente solo estaba Kaname besándolo, no lo podía creer, pero la insistencia de la lengua del castaño para abrirse paso en su boca lo trajo a la realidad, con el uso de todas sus fuerzas empujo un poco al castaño obligándolo a separarse de él.

-Pero que diablos te sucede Kuran – centímetros separaban sus bocas

-No se – el castaño lo veía directamente a los ojos – solo sé que quería besarte y lo hice – dijo ante la atónita mirada de Zero – y ahora solo se que lo quiero hacer de nuevo y lo hare – dijo mientras se acercaba ,mas al menor

-Y no se te ocurre pensar que yo no quiero – el menor temblaba en los brazos del mayor

-No, porque sé que tu también lo quieres – el castaño llevo una mano al rostro de Zero – no sé porque pero creo que te quiero –

-¿Y Yuuki? – el cazador se estaba dejando llevar por la cadenciosa voz del vampiro

-Ella es mi hermana, mis padres arreglaron nuestro compromiso en cambio tu, tu eres alguien importante en mi vida al que yo he escogido para que sea importante en mi vida –

Sin esperar una respuesta del peli plateado Kaname se acerco nuevamente hacia esos labios que había probado solo una vez pero de los cuales ya se había hecho adicto, esta vez Zero respondió al beso dándole pasa a la traviesa lengua del castaño y así iniciaron una batalla para saberse quien dominaría a quien después de unos minutos se separaron para respirar, las miradas de ambos expresaban lo mismo; Deseo, así que con sumo cuidado Kaname llevo a Zero hacia una de las camas donde le demostraría muchas cosas al cazador.

Teniendo al cazador recostado bajo él empezó con las caricias a un principio algo tímidas pero después tomando más confianza incrementaron de pasión. El cazador se dejaba hacer mientras besaba al sangre pura y sentía las manos de este recorriendo sus costados, Zero no se quedo atrás inicio acariciando la espalda de Kaname sin dejar de besarse, el castaño al sentir las manos de su compañero en él sintió un escalofrío y algo que nunca antes había sentido, se separo de los labios del cazador y se dirigió al cuello de este donde beso y lamio cada porción de piel que quedaba a su alcance continuo con su camino llegando a los pezones de Zero hizo el mismo procedimiento que con el cuello lamio y beso mientras el otro era atendido por una de sus manos pellizcándolo mientras la otra manos se dirigía más hacia el sur.

Zero se sentía desfallecer con las atenciones que Kaname le estaba dando y cuando sintió una de las traviesas manos de Kaname sobre su miembro sintió que ahí mismo moriría, de sus labios salió un fuerte gemido que hizo que Kaname sonriera satisfecho. Kaname dejo su labor con los pezones de Zero y se dirigió dejando un rastro de saliva por el cuerpo del peli plateado, hacia su nuevo objetivo. Al llegar al abdomen del chico que tenia debajo lo beso y lamio con tal devoción que Zero sintió que se venía ahí mismo, Kaname jugó con su lengua en el obligo de Zero mientras que sus diestras manos se encargaba de hacer desaparecer el pantalón y los bóxers del cazador. Al deshacerse de ellos siguió bajando con su boca y al llegar a su objetivo lo miro con total adoración, Zero al sentirse observado de tal manera lleno de vergüenza trato de cubrirse.

-No lo hagas – le dijo con una sensual voz Kaname – déjame admirarte un poco mas –

Al terminar de decir esto Kaname beso a Zero y luego bajo su rostro hasta la entrepierna de su nuevo amante y primeramente beso la punta, Zero sintió vibrar todo su cuerpo, seguidamente haciendo uso de su lengua empezó a disfrutar del miembro del menor como si de un dulce se tratara, lamia desde la punta a la base, los gemidos de Zero se volvían mas audibles y tuvo que retener un grito al momento en el que Kaname se introdujo su miembro completo en la boca.

Kaname inicio con un mete y saca que estaba volviendo loco a Zero. El cual gemía cada momento más y más se sentía en el cielo y sabia que el momento fulminante se acercaba.

-Arg… Kaname…ahh… si así… mas Kaname… - el peli plateado estaba disfrutando del momento, y Kaname no podía estar más feliz y extasiado su nombre de los labios de Zero eran música para sus oídos junto los gemidos del chico – arg Kaname me vengo – y después de dar aviso el menor se vino en la boca del castaño el cual trago la semilla del chico como si fuera el más grande de los manjares – lo siento – le dijo el cazador al vampiro

-No lo sientas, eres delicioso – y para comprobárselo lo beso, el beso se intensifico y los pantalones molestaban a cierto castaño.

Zero al notar que el castaño seguía con el pantalón decidió arreglar el problema con las manos temblando de la excitación desabrocho el cinturón y quito el pantalón junto al bóxer, al tener al castaño totalmente desnudo Zero tomo conciencia de lo que estaba por venir mas no se arrepintió mas todo lo contrario no podía esperar la hora de que su más secreta fantasía se hiciera realidad. Kaname al ver decisión en los ojos del antiguo prefecto no pudo ser más feliz, con un profundo cariño lo beso nuevamente mientras se recostaba sobre el nuevamente, al terminar el beso le pregunto

-¿Estás seguro? – le estaba dando la oportunidad de retractarse

-Si – la respuesta era obvia

-Muy bien, sigamos – el castaño puso frente a Zero tres dedos los cuales este se llevo a la boca recorriéndolos con su lengua de una manera que volvía loco a Kaname.

Con los tres dedos ensalivados y con el cazador debajo de él con la piernas abiertas era obvio lo que seguía, dirigió su mano hacia la entrada del peli plateado e introdujo el primer dedo, mientras tanto Kaname besaba con lujuria a Zero este solo sintió una pequeña molestia pero se acostumbro al nuevo invasor, de pronto Kaname introdujo el segundo dedo los movía dilatando la entrada de su amante, Zero al sentir el segundo dedo de Kaname dentro de él se separo del beso y gimió de dolor, esto era un poco más doloroso, Kaname sintiendo la necesidad de estar dentro de ese cuerpo lo más rápido posible introdujo el tercer dedo, ante tal intromisión Zero soltó una maldición

-Maldita sea Kuran se un poco más cuidadoso – el dolor era mayor pero tal como al principio poco a poco se iba a acostumbrando

-Lo siento pero en serio te necesito ya – el castaño hacia movimientos circulares con sus dedos dentro del cazador tratando de dilatar al mismo

-Solo ten más cuidado –

Kaname creía que el cazador estaba listo así que saco sus dedos de su interior y dirigió su erección hacia la entrada del cazador de cabellos plateados

-Relájate Zero, dolerá un poco al principio pero luego pasara lo prometo –

-Está bien –

Kaname introdujo su erección de una sola estocada, según le había comentado su primo así dolía menos, en ese momento se preguntaba porque su primito insistía en contarle cosas de su intimidad con Takuma pero ahora le agradecía sino no lo habría podido poner en práctica con Zero

-Arg… maldita sea Kaname no seas tan bruto –

-Lo siento pero así duele menos –

-Y tu como lo sabes –

-Senri me lo ha dicho –

-Como sea duele como un demonio no te muevas – Zero rodeo con las piernas la cintura de Kaname y con los brazos su cuello y hombros

-No te preocupes me moveré cuanto estés listo – se moría por iniciar pero no quería lastimar a su bello cazador

Pasado un corto tiempo Zero inicio a moverse buscando un mayor contacto con su castaño, Kaname al percibir el movimiento de Zero empezó con un vaivén lento pero poco a poco fue ganando velocidad y los gemidos de ambos hacían eco en la habitación. Al mismo tiempo Kaname tomaba el miembro de Zero y lo empezaba a masturbar a la misma velocidad de sus embestidas.

Kaname no solo se sentía pleno con el acto de amor que tenía con el cazador, puesto que para el vampiro de sangre pura esto era por amor y no solo deseo, sino que se sentía dichoso de que su amor fuera correspondido.

Zero al igual que Kaname no hacia esto solo por el deseo sexual, vale que si estaba presente pero también lo hacía por amor, el se había dado cuenta de que tal vez amaba a Kaname poco después de la tregua, y ahora se sentía feliz ya que al parecer era correspondido.

Las emociones estaba a flor de piel, ambos se besaban con pasión y amor y ambos sentía que el fin estaba cerca, con un último grito y gemido Zero se vino en la mano de Kaname y entre el vientre de ambos. Kaname al sentir como las paredes de Zero se comprimían debido al orgasmo no tardo en venirse dentro de Zero. Kaname se recostó a lado de Zero mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba demostrándole todo el amor que sentía.

-Te amo – las palabras salieron tan fácilmente que hasta a él mismo le extrañaba con su hermana nunca lo había dicho así de fácil

-Yo también te amo Kaname – era una verdad absoluta ambos se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse con ternura y amor.

Repitieron el acto de amor tres veces más ese día, y no digamos el resto del tiempo que les quedaba de misión, no encontraron rastros de la sangre pura, puesto que del hotel no salieron hasta que era hora de regresar a sus respectivas vidas

-Y ahora que Kaname – cada vez se acercaba la despedida, se encontraban cerca de la academia lugar donde aun residía el cazador junto a Cross y Yagari además de su hermano

-Pues ahora dentro de una semana habrá una reunión en Italia con vampiros de otros países y necesito que un cazador venga conmigo – el castaño le guiño un ojo

-¿En serio y cuanto tiempo es? – Zero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con Kaname

-Pues es de dos semanas, pero siempre hay por menores que hacen que las reuniones se alarguen una o dos semanas mas –

-Ya veo, creo que debería de acompañarte yo, ya que somos conocidos y eso –

-Si yo también creo lo mismo, déjame hablare con Yagari-san y Cross-san – Kaname lo beso – nos vemos después – y así con la promesa de verse luego se separaron.

Fin de flash back

Inicio de Resumen

Y así dio inicio una larga necesidad de misiones y reuniones donde por x o y motivo siempre tenían que ir ambos, Takuma al enterarse por medio de Kaname de todo lo sucedido los apoyo ya que jamás había visto a Kaname tan feliz. La excusa de buscar a Sara Shirabuki se les vino abajo al encontrar a la vampiro sangre pura y el motivo de su ausencia; había decidido dedicarse al cine y se encontraba filmando en un recóndito lugar su película de estreno "Una nueva Guerra: El ataque de los neófitos" todo lo de que ella no estaba de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas y estaba creando un ejército de neófitos había sido obra de su agente publicitaria y vaya que funciono el día del estreno asistieron miles de vampiros y cazadores donde se reían de lo tonto que habían sido al caer en la trampa publicitaria.

En esa sala de cine Kaname y Zero se encontraron y pasaron toda la función en un palco privado sin que nadie los viera ocupados con sus asuntos, agradecían a su ángel guardián el hecho de que Yuuki decidiera ir por esas fechas a Paris con su amiga Yori y Ruka a una sesión de compras que duro más de dos semanas, las cuales fueron aprovechadas por los chicos para no salir de la mansión Kuran. En esas dos semanas Zero conoció la lealtad que los nobles tenían a Kaname pues todos se enteraron de lo de ellos y todos los apoyaron ya que como Takuma se habían dado de que Kaname era realmente feliz con Zero.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo cada vez las misiones, a veces reales a veces inventadas, se fueron dando más constantemente, eran más largas a veces pasaban dos tres meses en una misión y sin mayor contacto con los demás, Kaname cada vez se alejaba mas de Yuuki y ambos la olvidaban, en esos instantes solo eran ellos y nadie más, pero aun así la pequeña Kuran existía y Kaname la recordaba cuando regresaba a la mansión, pero había veces que no duraba ni una semana y ya salía nuevamente de misión con Zero, todo esto funcionaba hasta que llego ese día.

Fin del resumen

Flash Back

Ya llevaban cuatro semanas, cuatro maravillosas semanas en Paris la ciudad del amor, estaban celebrando su tercer años juntos y por ello el vampiro de sangre pura lo había llevado ahí, pero en este momento no estaba disfrutando de la ciudad.

-Arg… maldición – decía mientras vertía en el baño lo poco que había logrado comer ese día

-En serio Zero deberíamos de ir al médico ya llevas varios días así – Kaname estaba preocupado por la salud de su amante

-Creo que tienes razón – Zero salía del baño y se sentaba en la cama – pero solo porque ya no soporto el hecho de regresar lo poco que logro comer – llevaba ya un poco más de una semana con lo mismo, no podía ver comida porque unas nauseas horribles se apoderaban de él y cuando lograba comer un poco no duraba más de 5 minutos en su estomago porque inmediatamente tenía que vomitar – pero no quiero ir a ningún hospital –

-No te preocupes llamare a un médico y que venga a revisarte –

Kaname realmente estaba preocupado por su pareja cada día lo miraba mas pálido y las nauseas y mareos además de los vomito se habían vuelto sus compañeros constantes. Un medico de confianza llego al poco de haberlo llamado, hizo algunas pruebas básicas al cazador y además extrajo sangre.

-Para mañana tendré los resultados, deberán de llegar a mi consultorio les daré una cita para las 8:00 pm ya que si estoy en lo cierto el señor Kiryu deberá de exponerse lo menos posible al sol – el médico le paso una tarjeta al castaño

-Que es lo que tiene doctor –

-Prefiero comentárselos cuando este 100% seguro – y sin más se retiro del lugar

Así paso la noche y el día siguiente entre visitas frecuentes al baño por Zero y preocupaciones por parte de Kaname, hasta que llego la hora de salir al consultorio del médico, tomaron un taxi y llegaron rápidamente a la dirección dada, la entrar al consultorio una señora les dio paso hacia la oficina del doctor.

-Y bien doctor que es lo que tengo – Zero se sentía nervioso, tenía una leve sospecha solo necesitaba la confirmación del doctor

-Bueno lo que le pasa al señor Kiryu es algo normal entre los de nuestra especie – el doctor les decía con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué tiene Zero? – Kaname cada vez estaba más nervioso

-Felicidades el señor Kiryu esta embarazado serán padres – el doctor se veía feliz, siempre era bonito felicitar a los nuevos padres

-¿Padres? – ambos vampiros no lo podían creer, Zero llevo una mano a su vientre

-Seré ¿Padre? – llevaba un nuevo ser dentro de él, un hijo de él y Kaname

-¿Padre? – Kaname estaba en shock pero reacciono antes de desmayarse – Zero seremos padres – estallo en felicidad, tendría un hijo con el hombre que amaba que podía ser mejor

- Si – las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los bellos ojos amatistas – seremos padres Kaname –

- No sabes cuánto te amo – Kaname tomo entre sus brazos a su pareja

- Yo también te amo – y se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y felicidad.

Y así ambos salieron del consultorio más felices de lo que han sido nunca, prometiéndole al doctor que al nada más llegar a Japón buscarían a un médico para que controlara el embarazo de Zero, ya en la habitación del hotel

- Zero amor no sabes lo feliz que soy – el castaño no dejaba de pensar en su próxima paternidad

- Kaname – el cazador se oía extraño – ¿y ahora que sucederá? – el castaño lo observo por un momento y tomo una decisión

- Zero yo te amo más que a mi vida, en cuanto regresemos a Japón hablare con Yuuki y luego nosotros dos viviremos juntos y nos casaremos y le daremos todo el amor que merece a nuestro hijo y quizás más adelante le demos hermanitos – Kaname se veía decidido y totalmente feliz

- ¿Nos casaremos? – Zero no sabía que pensar de ello

- Claro si tu quieres – la duda creció en el interior de Kaname, será acaso que Zero no se quiere casar con él

- Qué propuesta más extraña – el cazador sonrió – pero acepto – quizás su novio o bueno prometido no era romántico pero era suyo – pero -me gustaría hablar con Yuuki primero sino te molesta –

- Claro que no, se lo diremos juntos – y sellaron su nueva promesa de una vida juntos con un beso y la acción por la cual el cazador ahora se encontraba embarazado

Dos días después Kaname formalizo la petición de casamiento en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad a la luz de las velas con la Luna como testigo y con un bello anillo de oro blanco con dos hermosas piedras una de color amatista y otra de color chocolate. Pasadas seis semanas en Paris regresaron a Japón donde al día siguiente de su llegada Zero hablaría con Yuuki

Fin de flash back

Y ahí en una cafetería se encontraba dos atractivos y sumamente guapos chicos llenos de tristeza pues la pequeña castaña había reaccionado de una manera hiriente.

Pasadas dos semanas Zero Kiryu se mudaba a la mansión Kuran la cual sería su nuevo hogar, después de un berrinche descomunal de parte de su padre adoptivo y de un sermón enorme de parte de su maestro era hora de marcharse a su nuevo hogar. No sabía nada de la pequeña Kuran, según le había dicho Kaname la pequeña había desaparecido Ruka se había ido con ella, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Los preparativos de la boda eran un total dolor de cabeza puesto que se trataba del enlace del Sangre pura más importante de todos y de uno de los más reconocidos cazadores, todos estaban que se volvían locos.

Cuatro semanas después Zero se encontraba en el despacho de Kaname los encargados de la boda eran Takuma y Akatsuki bueno y sus respectivas parejas que no podían quedarse atrás en esta locura, esperaba que su hermano pudiera venir, tenía tiempo en que no lo veía debido a sus constantes misiones y a las escapadas de Zero y si le agregamos las pasarelas de su cuñada no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, Ichiru fue el primero en enterarse de lo de Kaname y él y al contrario de lo que creía había sido quien más lo apoyaba, aunque él creía que cierta vampiro rubia era la causante de que su hermanito no le importara que estuviera con un chupasangre.

- Todo está listo para la boda Zero-sama – Akatsuki entraba a la oficina de Kaname donde se encontraba Zero

- Gracias Akatsuki pero que te dije del sama –

- Lo siento Zero – el peli naranja le sonrió

- No sabes nada de Ichiru – Zero realmente esperaba que su hermanito llegara a tiempo

- Etto… pues vera – Kain no pudo terminar de hablar pues una rubia entro corriendo

- Cuñado! – Rima se tiro a abrazar a Zero

- Rima me asfixias – Zero se trataba de soltar de la rubia

- Lo siento cuñado pero sentía que no llegaba, deberías de ver la ropa que le he comprado a mi sobrinito – la chica corrió hacia la maleta que traía su novio para empezar a buscar cosas en ella

- Nii-san – Ichiru se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo sin llegarlo a asfixiar como su novia lo había hecho – que bueno verte

- Ichiru – ahora era Zero quien lo abrazaba fuertemente

- Nii-san me asfixias… no puedo respirar… - Zero lo soltó

- Lo siento, es que sentía que no llegabas a tiempo –

- Crees que me perdería la boda de mi hermano mayor, ja ni loco, además Kaname envió un jet privado por nosotros – Ichiru recordaba como varios lo miraban raro mientras un helicóptero aterrizaba en frente del hotel donde se encontraba diciéndoles que Kuran-sama había enviado un jet por ellos y que los esperaba en el aeropuerto, recuerda las burlas de los pocos amigos que había hecho en ese país donde se encontraba por la reciente campaña de su novia

- Y que tal es Nueva York – Zero se sentía feliz y casi lloraba al saber lo que su pareja había echo

- Es un lugar diferente además de que hay vampiros rebeldes, Yagari-sensei aprovecho que yo me encuentro allá para ponerme a trabajar –

- Aquí están – el grito de la chica llamo la atención de ambos – ves que son lindos – Rima le mostraba varios trajecitos para bebé

- Rima sabes que todavía falta mucho para que nazca verdad –

- Si lo sé pero eso no impide que me ilusione con vestir a mi sobrinito – la rubia se paró de pronto y dio una leve reverencia hacia la puerta – buenas tardes Kaname-sama –

- Buenas tarde Rima, ya veo que al fin llegaron –

- Si gracias por el transporte Kaname – la ironía era palpable en la voz del cazador menor

- Cuando quieras Ichiru –

- Sabes que después de esto lo más seguro es que seré el centro de varias burlas –

- Y ¿eso porque? –

- Porque será; mi cuñado envía un helicóptero y un jet privado para que no me pierda su boda, da mucho de qué hablar –

- Solo da de que hablar que tu cuñado se preocupa por que tu hermano sea feliz y por ello te manda a traer al otro lado del mundo, dos días antes de su boda –

- Ya como sea, me retiro quiero desempacar – nunca podría ganarle al sangre pura con ese argumento

- Claro adelante, siéntanse como en su casa –

Y así llego el día más esperado por muchos la boda de Kaname Kuran y Zero Kiryu, Kaien Cross lloraba a mares al ver a su hijo mayor casándose con Kaname, sabía que Kaname siempre cuidaría de Zero. Yagari trataba de ocultar una lágrima al ver tan feliz a ese chico que quería como a un hijo, y a su vez consolaba al loco de Cross que parecía una magdalena. Ichiru veía como su hermano estaba totalmente radiante y en el fondo agradecía a Kaname lo del Jet pues eso demostraba que realmente quería hacer a Zero feliz ya soportaría las burlas después además que culpa tenia él de tener un cuñado forrado en dinero. Rima veía como su cuñado y su amado líder se unían en matrimonio se encontraba llorando si pero no como el director Cross pero es que las bodas siempre la hacían llorar, ella se miraba con su lindo vestido blanco echo especialmente para ella y junto a ella su amado cazador, pero el tonto que tenia por novio no se animaba a proponérselo de una buena vez, aunque ella sabía que tenía el anillo desde hace unas tres semanas. Seiren veía todo como el fin de la soledad de su amado líder pues a pesar de que los tenía a ellos e inclusive a Yuuki-sama el siempre se veía con esa aura de soledad pero desde que estaba con el cazador esa aura desapareció.

Por otro lado Takuma y Senri ambos lloraban de la felicidad de ver a esos dos finalmente juntos y felices sin tener que esconderse, nunca estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con eso de esconderlo pero era cosa de ellos y ahora finalmente le gritaban al mundo que ellos dos eran felices juntos. Akatsuki se encontraba feliz por Zero en poco tiempo el gruñón ex prefecto se había ganado su amistad aunque lamentaba que Yuuki haya salido lastimada en esto era feliz de que Zero fuera feliz. Hanabusa no estaba poniendo realmente atención a la ceremonia era cierto que estaba feliz por los novios pero en este momento lo que le interesaba era el enorme pastel que lo estaba esperando en la recepción.

Y así en una boda íntima donde solo los más allegados a ellos se encontraban, unieron sus vidas dejando de ser dos; Kuran Kaname y Kiryu Zero para ser uno; Kaname y Zero Kuran.

_19 meses después_

Era un hermoso día en la mansión Kuran y todos se encontraban de arriba para abajo ultimando los últimos detalles para lo que sería la fiesta del año.

- Hanabusa aléjate del pastel – su amado esposo lo alejaba a rastras del pastel – no quiero que pase lo mismo que con el pastel de la boda de Ichiru y Rima de hace cinco meses –

- Pero eso no fue mi culpa, ustedes se tardaban mucho en llegar y pues el pastel se sentía despreciado porque nadie lo comía así que yo solo le hice el favor –

- Si claro por ello te lo terminaste tu solo –

- Recuerda que no fui yo solo, sino que ya empezaba a comer por dos – dijo señalando su abultado vientre de seis meses

- Si como sea pero recuerda que es el pastel de Sakura y de Haruka y ellos no se pondrán felices si te lo comes – así es este día se celebraba el primer año de los gemelos Kuran, si fueron gemelos una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas y un bello niño de cabello pateado y ojos color chocolate.

Han pasado 19 meses desde que se casaron y un poco mas de 20 meses desde que la pequeña Kuran desapareciera del mapa junto a Ruka, de vez en cuando recibían noticias de parte de la noble informando que se encontraban bien. Sakura y Haruka sabían que tenían otra tía aparte de tía Rima y de tía Seiren pero no sabían mucho de ella más de lo que sus padres le hablaban.

Era hora de partir el pastel Sakura y Haruka se encontraban uno en cada brazo de sus padres listos para soplar la velita y por fin comer el pastel que se había salvado de tío Hanabusa gracias a tío Akatsuki, cuando de pronto salieron al jardín, que era donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, dos chicas una de ellas castaña con el cabello a media espalda y la otra de un cabello rubio cenizo que le llegaba a la cintura, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, el primero en reaccionar fue…

- Yuuki hija mía has regresado – Kaien Cross olvido momentáneamente a sus nietos y corrió hacia su reaparecida hija y la abrazo mientras lloraba teatralmente como era su costumbre

- Ya padre, ya he regresado – la castaña abrazo con cariño al que fue su padre

- Buaa Yuuki me has llamado padre me has hecho mucha falta – el ex cazador soltó a su hija para limpiarse las lagrimas de cocodrilo

- Buenas tardes – Yuuki se sentía algo incomoda

- Buenas tardes – Ruka también saludo a sus amigos

- Yuuki, Ruka – Kaname no salía de su sorpresa hasta que

- ¿Yuuki? ¿tía Yuuki? – ambos pequeños se miraron y como pudieron saltaron de donde se encontraba y salieron corriendo a abrazar a la castaña que los recibió con los brazos abierto – de verdad eres tía Yuuki –

- Si yo soy su tía, me entere de que hoy es su cumpleaños así que les traje un regalo, Ruka – la noble le pasa los regalos a Yuuki – feliz cumpleaños Sakura, Haruka – y le entrego un regalo a cada uno y les dio un beso mientras los niños abrían sus regalos emocionados Yuuki se dirigió hacia sus hermanos – Kaname, Zero yo quería disculparme, sé que no me porte de la mejor manera y que después de tanto tiempo no tengo derecho de pedirles que me acepten de nuevo en sus vidas como la hermana menor que siempre he sido, realmente siento mi comportamiento infantil pero me ha costado tiempo tomar el valor suficiente de regresar, ya que los he perdonado a las pocas horas de que me dieran la noticia pero para entonces ya me encontraba con Ruka rumbo a Brasil y de verdad lo siento mucho – mientras ella hablaba lagrimas salían de sus ojos chocolates y Kaname y Zero se había acercado a ella y la abrazaron mientras los tres lloraban

- Tú no tienes que disculparte somos nosotros los que nos disculpamos y tienes todo el derecho de exigir tu lugar en nuestra familia – y así fue como se reconciliaron y fue así como Yuuki pidió su lugar en la familia Kuran, como hermana menor y tía consentidora

- Ah no eso si que no, acá la tía consentidora soy yo – dijo una rubia de coletas mientras miraba a la castaña

- Eh… etto las dos podemos serlo ¿no? – la castaña miraba a la modelo

- Tienes razón – y así ambas chicas empezaron a hablar sobre que tienda era mejor para comprarle ropa a sus lindos sobrinos

Kaname y Zero veían todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor; sus hijos jugando con los regalos que Yuuki trajo para ellos, Yuuki hablaba con Rima después de todo eran buenas amigas Ruka veía embelesada a Yuuki, algo había pasado esos meses pero después se preocuparían de ello, Takuma y Senri hablaban con Seiren e Ichiru acerca de las vueltas que daba la vida mientras Cross seguía llorando a moco tendido mientras Yagari le gritaba que ya se tranquilizara, Akatsuki trataba de detener a Hanabusa quien al parecer ya se estaba terminando el pastel.

- Kaname, Hanabusa se comió el pastel de tus hijos – Zero creía que Hanabusa no comía por dos comía por cinco en especial cuando se trataba de dulces

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes tengo uno de repuesto por si esto sucedía –

- Me alegro, sabes me hace feliz que Yuuki haya regresado –

- A mí también al fin la familia está completa – dijo Kaname mientras veía a todos quienes eran su familia

- Si – Zero también los consideraba su familia una familia extraña pero su familia al fin y al cabo

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>No saben cuan feliz me hace escribir Fin… llevo casi un mes con este one pero al fin lo termine… al principio la idea era un song fic corto pero creo que no termino así… culpen a Inspiranzia (es mi musa) que cuando llega (muy de vez en cuando) llega con ganas… aunque no sé si sea bueno a mi me gusto como me quedo… aunque tenga los dedos entumecidos… bueno verán estuve tentada a que cuando Yuuki salió corriendo de la cafetería un camión pasara y la aplastara completita… pero no pude ser tan mala y en lugar de que muriera aplastada la mande a Brasil (lugar que quiero visitar preferiblemente en el 2014)… espero que les gustara aunque sea un poquito y disculpen el intento de lemon pero es el primero que escribo así y no sé todavía me da cosita escribirlo… ustedes dirán si merezco un review… pero piensen que ese el pago a una escritora y este intento de escritora debe de comer… aunque según mi reloj es la 1:00 am así que debo esperar para poder comer… pero me haría muy feliz con un review aunque sea diciéndome dedícate a dormir a estas horas… jeje… nos leemos…<em>

**_Kisu… Sayonara_**


End file.
